Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: This was worth regretting. Len/Neru


**Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder**

Love was the worst omen of all.

It was something that couldn't be shaken as the yellow painted nails were busy texting away, the yellow eyes to match, focused hard on the words that were quickly made out on the screen. Sitting in her room, it was nearly silent as the sound of a piano was played not many rooms far from her's; it was probably Miku writing a song to get more attention upon herself. It sounded familiar, as if the same tune had been played elsewhere. Ignoring it, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Mumbling for the visitor to come in, the yellow eyes flickered to see and a fire lit in her heart.

"Len-san?" Neru asked, her face pink a bit but held back the feelings that pulsed within her. The male vocaloid said nothing as he moved toward her, his blue eyes focused on her in a daze. Shyly, the girl shuffled back on her bed, making room for him to sit if that was what he was trying to get at. Yet he came closer, crawling onto her bed and stalking her until she was closed in a corner of the room. Her eyes wide and face nearly red as a tomato. The sound of the piano was faint now, only silence washed over the room and after a staggered breath, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Unable to even think straight, she kissed back and allowed herself to be dominated as the thought to resist did not come. Gasping, Neru woke, sitting up in her bed. Panting as night had engulfed her room in darkness and left her alone in her empty room. It was only a dream; she told herself and pulled her legs close to her to wrap her arms around, hugging them closely. It was that same dream, just like the night before. It was like that night. The one that Len had taken her, when her innocence had left her body. Smiling a little, Neru shifted on her bed, a dash of a blush held her cheeks. Still thought of it made her mind become blank and have her heart pound so hard it almost hurt. It was simply perfect, Len was the one, he just had to be. So much emotion was set to him, she still couldn't speak to him without stuttering about what had happened between them. In her heart, this love was going to last.

Days after days went by.

The same effect dimmed a bit as the vocaloid found herself covered in makeup and wearing earrings, looking dashing as she never failed to impress her sweetheart. It never occurred to her that she had to look this way before, it seemed that was what people did when they fell in love, you wanted to look perfect for your mate. Lowering her eyes, she saw the ring on her finger. Remembering the date she was given that on, she had been waiting in the pouring rain, shivering in a short dress she had worn for her boyfriend. Once she saw him, she restrained herself from giving him a good kick to the head as he had run terribly late but with that dumb smile of his and a ring to give, she found it in her heart to forgive him. Yet lately he hasn't come to see her, the longing hurt, all she wanted was his warmth, his words, his kiss but they didn't come. It made her sick. The loneliness acted as a blade, was this what she gave her purity up for? To become hurt and regretful? No, no, it had only been days after all; surely he would come for her. Who else was there for him? Neru needed something to take her mind off it and soon she was out the door, credit card in hand. She deserved a new pair of earrings, yeah?

He never came, especially when it hurt so much. When she would make herself sick from the heartache, when she cried and just wanted to curl up in a ball and sulk in shame of giving herself away. When a knock came at her door, she came to answer it, wiping her tears on her sleeve, seeing him stand before her, she threw herself at him.

"Love me." She told him.

"Please me, Len!" Then he would kiss her forehead and carry her back to her bed and take her once more. There was so much pleasure that regrets marked it's tally as well. Through the night, she cuddled him once they were finished, holding him tightly as she waited on his attention. This was it, this was worth dying for. All the pain and regret, he made it worth it. She knew she couldn't control herself, the want of pleasure and the want to hold him close until she got what she wanted.

"I love you, Len." She trembled in her words and closed her eyes as she let out a sigh, the warmth of her bare skin at his calmed her, lovingly she nuzzled his chest. His arms strong around her as he mumbled something to her. Neru lightly smiled and sucking in a cold breath, she could see the night that repeated in her dreams and could hear the sound of the faint piano in the depth of her mind.

Seeing the omen that acted as a butterfly on her right shoulder.

* * *

Review? :3 Fair warning, I might write a lot of Vocaloid fanfics. ^-^' So be prepared.


End file.
